


in good spirit

by danthezijn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I literally named this 'ghost in the library au' in my files, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, because that's all it is, just a short mention though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: 'its 3am and I'm still in the library studying for finals and I'm losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost’ au





	in good spirit

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own.

_'Peter?’_

Rubbing his eyes, Peter rolled over in bed and looked at his alarm clock. 7am. Stiles better have had a good reason for calling him at this time.

 

“You know it's 7am over here right now, right sweetheart?”

 

Sometimes he really wished he'd gone to New York with Stiles. It would make nights like these much easier, and he also wouldn't have to miss his mate so much.

 

_'I know,’_ came a whispered answer, _'but I figured this was slightly more important than sleep.’_

If that didn't wake him up immediately. He sat up straight in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he gave Stiles his undivided attention.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

For a second, the only answer he got was heavy breathing. It was followed by some whispers and shushing, before it changed back to breathing. It took about two minutes for Stiles to answer.

 

_'So you know how you told me not to stay in the library too long while studying for finals?’_

He took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead. “Yeah?”

 

_'Well it's 3am right now and I'm still here. When I took a break I thought I saw what looked like a ghost, right? But because of the studying I was already losing my grip on reality so I thought it was just me imagining things.’_

All of that was still said in a whisper, with several other people whispering in the background. However, while they sounded genuinely distressed and scared, Stiles story was told with a lot of nonchalance. This just made Peter sigh exasperatedly and prompt Stiles with an “And?”

 

_‘...and then when I returned from my short break, all the other people and the librarian were hiding behind the front desk. I managed to conjure a salt circle and keep everyone safe, but I've never had to get rid of a ghost before. Help me?’_

 

Peter really wished he'd moved to New York as well.

 

“Your magic doesn't work on it?”

 

_'Not anything that I've tried. It didn't get violent until I used my magic, actually, so maybe it's actually feeding off of that.’_

He hummed in consideration. “Have you tried seeing if it's ghost is attached to something? Maybe one of the books? The object might indeed get power from you in that case.”

 

Stiles didn't answer, but Peter guessed the startled gasps he heard were answer enough. A hum and static entered the connection, followed my more surprised voices. The line went quiet.

 

Sighing softly, Peter settled back into bed but kept the phone to his ear. After what felt like hours Stiles finally answered again.

 

_'You still there, Peter?’_

“Of course I am, sweetheart. Are you okay?”

 

A hum and some shuffling. _'Yeah, it turned out to be a book. Can't believe I didn't think of it myself. Sorry for waking you up.’_

“It's alright. I'm just glad you felt comfortable enough finally calling me when you thought you needed me.”

 

_'Possessive wolf. I miss you.’_

“Miss you too, darling. Please go back to your dorm and catch some sleep before your final.”

 

_'I will. Love you Peter.’_

“I love you too.”

 

As he put the phone on the nightstand, he couldn't help but smirk to himself. He really wished he had moved to New York with Stiles from the beginning, but being late was always better than never. He couldn't wait to see Stiles’ reaction.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> here's a very short drabble. i know i missed last week, and i'll try my best to upload two in the coming week. my first year at college is coming to an end, so i'm trying my best to get all my points. i apologize if i seem to be neglecting my writing because of it.
> 
> on a more positive note, thank you to everyone who keeps reading and keeps leaving kudos, and also especially the few of you that comment! it lights up my day to get mails in my inbox regardig my stories, so thank you all :) don't forget that you may always prompt me something! (even though it may take me a bit to write it)
> 
> love you, stay happy!


End file.
